My Greatest Rage
by JackOfBloodyHearts
Summary: Part 2 of my Largo trilogy. Luigi Largo, from "REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA", gains a level of hatred for his family on a daily-basis, but gets brought down a notch by his powerful father.
1. Chapter 1: Rotti and Luigi

_**My Greatest Rage**_

* * *

**Chapter One: ROTTI AND LUIGI**

"So what's up with Pea-Brained-Pavi's face, Pop?"

Rotti looked up from his work. He had once again been so busy signing and writing that he had failed to notice another of his offspring (_Children_, Rotti corrected himself) slinking into his room. Luigi was sitting in one of the leather chairs with his leg hitched up atop his knee. He was picking at his thumb nail with the tip of a freshly-cleaned blade.

"Luigi, what are you still doing here? I figured you would have gone home by now."

"Aw, Pop, I'm not a slacker like Pavi. Or Amber. I'll stay 'til we're all finished here."

"Luigi, stop fishing. I told you I'd make my decision without your help. Secondly, what exactly are you doing that can be considered 'work'?" Rotti snarled. He tried to hold himself back a little, but his (_Children_) were really getting on his nerves recently. He had made the mistake a few weeks ago of mentioning that he was considering an heir for GeneCo, for the day that would come when (_God forbid_) he would leave GeneCo in the hands of one of the three. He had hated himself for even considering it.

"Aw, Pop, why do you hafta shoot my down like that? Can't an honest man do some honest work?" Luigi said. Rotti was quickly losing faith in Luigi, who managed to give that last line while still focusing more on the dried blood beneath his nails than Rotti himself.

"You didn't answer the question, Luigi," Rotti said with a sigh. This could all be time spent working.

"Well, uh, let's see…" Luigi started. There was a long silence as Luigi looked up from grooming his hands with his knife, which he placed to his lip in concentration. "I, uh-"

A quiet knock interrupted Luigi, and a Gentern walked in. "Here's the order forms you requested, Mr. Largo."

She had barely turned away from Rotti's desk to leave the room when Luigi darted across the office with his knife brandished, moving at an incredible speed. She let out a gasp as the tip of the blade slipped quickly between her ribs. Toppling backwards, she clawed as Luigi's arm before slamming against Rotti's plate-glass window. Cracks branched away from the impact-point, and a second later, the two Largo men listened as she fell through the window, screaming. Neither heard the smack of her body hitting the pavement dozens of stories down.

"Luigi!" Rotti roared.

"What?! She interrupted me! That bitch took my knife, too! Look at the fuckin' mess she made!"

"Luigi, just go home! You've already done more damage than good. Now I have to call the disposal crew to clean her up and get someone to replace this goddamn window! There's no point in me working in here either if it's going to freezing and windy! You've ruined my evening!" Rotti roared. He wasn't usually one to lose his temper, but Luigi's rage brought out the worst in him.

"Pop, what the fuck is the matter?! You saw, she deserved it! We were having a conversa-"

"Go home! Now!" Rotti slammed his fists against his desktop to emphasize his total loss of patience. Luigi stood up, stomped out, and slammed the door. Rotti squeezed his eyelids with two fingers and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2: The next morning

**Chapter Two: THE NEXT MORNING**

"Goddamn it Luigi! I haven't even started eating breakfast and already I've stepped in your mess!"

Luigi looked up from the newspaper. He was sitting at the breakfast table, eating burnt toast, when he had heard Amber cursing his name. She confused him, and confusion was a stepping-stone to his rage, like an assortment of other emotions. Grabbing a knife from the table, he began marching up the stairs and found Amber at the top, wiping a brown mess (_Ugh, dog shit!_) from her slipper. A small Pomeranian dog cowered from her. 'Luigi'. Amber had thought it amusing to name her three dogs after she and her brothers.

"What the fuck, Amber?!" he snarled, getting her attention. She looked up at him, surprised at first. Her expression changed to a teasing one (_Not a sexual strip-tease_, Luigi thought to himself, _but a mocking tease_).

"Luigi made a mess! Kinda like you, just less bloody!" Amber jeered. "And he probably gets laid more often!" Amber snickered. Luigi tightened his grip on the knife. The handle was getting all sweaty.

"Yeah, I've noticed Amber's really loose." _Chew on that one, stupid scalpel slut_, he thought to himself with an ugly grin.

"Amber? No, Luigi puts out for Pavi!" Less than a second ticked by before Luigi was swinging at Amber. She backed away from the first slice, but the blade nicked the side of her nose. She screamed, and as Luigi followed through with a second slice, Rotti was there to clamp a death-grip over Luigi's forearm. Luigi lost feeling in his hand, and the knife dropped away lazily.

Amber ran back to her room, bawling and covering her destroyed nose. Her two other Pomeranian dogs met up with the first, each with their own name tags. The three of them, 'Luigi', 'Pavi', and 'Amber', circled around the small splatters of blood Amber had left behind.

Rotti and Luigi went face to face before Luigi ripped his arm out of his father's grip. Cursing under his breath, Luigi began heading for his room. Turning, he began, "You know, Dad, it wouldn't hurt-" before Rotti began heading down the stairs, not even bothering to listen. Another flash of rage (_Red, red rage!_) flashed through Luigi's eyes, and he took a running kick that sent 'Amber' (_Amber's a bitch! Amber's bitch is a bitch!_) flying over the staircase railing. 'Luigi' and 'Pavi' scurried away from the eldest son.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunchtime

**Chapter Three: LUNCHTIME**

"Pavi! Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. Rotti was sitting at the head of the table with a forkful of Caesar salad in his mouth (_Stuff it old man_). The right side of the table, where (_Princess Fucking Sweet_) Amber normally sat, was empty. She had gone for corrective surgery after her run-in with Luigi's knife. Pavi (_PAVI!_) looked at Luigi, who sat at the other end of the table with another in a collection of knives lodged in the surface of the table.

It was one of the genterns that broke the silence with a girlish giggle, snickering at Luigi's tantrum (_Shut the fuck up!_). It had been all of the giggling coming from Pavi's side of the table that had caused Luigi's latest outburst. Immediately, all of the other genterns backed away from the first. Even Pavi took his arm away from around her shoulder. She was damned.

The legs of Luigi's chair scraped across the hardwood floor as the eldest child stood up from the table. Wrenching his knife loose, he began walking towards the gentern with an incredibly unusual calm. Rotti began chewing again and Pavi began stroking his new face with his free hand, already a subconscious act. The two other genterns that had accompanied Pavi to the lunch table gave the first the slightest push in Luigi's direction. They were offering the dragon a sacrifice, and Pavi smiled (_Smear that fucking smile off both his fucking faces…_) a little at the thought.

"What part-" Luigi began.

"I'm sorry!" gasped the gentern.

"-of 'shut-"

"Please, I didn't mean-"

"-the fuck up'-"

"I, I-I'm sorry!"

"-didn't you understand?" Luigi's knifed the girl aside with a wave of his hand. She wasn't his target, she was an obstacle. Pavi stood up to meet his brother's snarl as his two genterns ran from the room, leaving their fallen coworker behind.

"Papa! The Luigi is-a getting on-a my case agai-" Luigi raised the tip of his knife to Pavi's woman-face and made to slice the cheek open. Pavi began grinding his teeth together. This was a habit he had started as a child after early beatings from his brother, causing him to go in for new sets of teeth twice before he was 25. Rotti's cutlery clanked as he set it down (_Old fucker's gonna interefere! Now or never!_).

With a swipe, Luigi's knife glided over Pavi's head as the younger brother ducked. While Luigi was certainly stronger (_Punch a hole in his head..._), Pavi had a fluid grace to him. Pavi's hand glided over an assortment of forks and knives, but he instead snatched up the handle of one of his (_pansy!_) mirrors. As fast as Luigi had swung his knife, Pavi smashed the reflective surface against the side of his brother's head (_Red! Red rage! Red-_). It was enough to knock the beast out.


	4. Chapter 4: Later

**Chapter Four: LATER**

Luigi's head was throbbing, and his vision was too blurry. While he couldn't piece together his last few hours of consciousness, Luigi's mind was already processing what had knocked him out: _That fucking Paviche_.

Luigi cleared his throat, trying to figure out where he was. Straight ahead of him sat a full-length mirror that reflected Luigi sitting in a wooden chair. Someone was walking up behind him, but a layer of dust and grime, together with the shadows behind him, prevented Luigi from figuring out who it was. Someone had taken the time to wipe away a single streak of the dust-buildup to show Luigi his face, which clearly had shards of Pavi's hand-mirror stuck in it.

Luigi struggled to turn around before realizing that his hands had been shackled to the armrests. "Pavi, if you even think of trying this again, I'm going to rip that fucking face off you and make you choke on it, you stupid little-"

"Luigi!" Rotti stepped out of the shadows and stared at Luigi through the reflection, silencing his eldest immediately. Putting his hands on Luigi's shoulders, Rotti let out an (_Exaggerated_, Luigi thought) sigh.

"Pop! What the fuck is this?! Pavi put you up to this or somethin'?"

"Luigi, settle down. We need to talk, and I can't have you storming off or stabbing me!" Rotti screamed, bending down over Luigi's shoulder to shout in his ear. Luigi retaliated by yanking harder on the chains and shackles that bound him to the chair.

After a few deep, agitated breaths, Luigi stopped. "Pop, you've got your oldest and most reliable son chained to a fucking-" he paused, rethinking his words, "chained to a chair in the attic. What the hell?"

"Believe me, Luigi, it saddens me to think that I must protect myself from my own son, but I do. Now, you are going to stop, and you are going to listen."

"The hell I will!" Luigi attempted to stand and rip the shackles away yet again, but Rotti swiftly swung around to face him and delivered a backhand that toppled Luigi back into his seat. Rotti, as if it were nothing, began picking out the individual shards of mirror that had been transferred from his son's face and into the back of his hand.

"Luigi Largo, you will listen. Maybe not now, but if I have to leave you up here for a week before you stop fighting me, so help me God, I will. And believe me when I say that nobody knows where you are. Do you know why I'm doing this, Luigi?" Rotti leaned in to face Luigi.

"'Cause you're fucking nuts, and you seem to fucking hate me!" Luigi spat in his father's face.

"No, my dear boy, because I have faith in you that you will learn," Rotti explained. He then turned away from Luigi and left the attic, closing the trapdoor on the way out. Luigi screamed and fought, but nothing came of it. As he sat in the darkness, no longer able to see anything but the faint shimmer of his own reflection that was disappearing as the sun in the skylight sank, Luigi was greeted by a new noise. Cockroaches. Some company for the week.


	5. Chapter 5: Early

**Chapter Five: EARLY**

Luigi wasn't sure what time it was anymore. He knew at least a day had passed judging by the rising and setting of the sun in the skylight, but past that, he couldn't figure it out. He had pushed himself to the limit, but all of his pent up rage did nothing to free him from his bindings. This frustrated him further, simply knowing that it was a simple wooden chair.

His second war was with the cockroaches (_God damn them!_). Each stomp with his heavy boots tired Luigi's legs out, and yet the swarm of disgusting insects thrived.

"Luigi?" a voice shouted as the trap door lifted open. Luigi, whose voice was raw from the first hour and a half of screaming (not for help, just out of pure rage and hatred towards his father), sat and watched in the reflection as Rotti rose from the floor.

"Oh dear God, son, what is this?" Rotti asked, looking at the thick layer of greenish ooze that had been squeezed from every smashed cockroach corpse. When Luigi simply glared at him (_Not whining_, Rotti thought, _that's a first_), Rotti crept into the shadows and pulled out a second chair. Dragging it up to Luigi, he sat.

"Now, are you going to listen?" Rotti picked a large, heavy-looking key out of his inside coat-pocket, but it was not what Luigi's eyes focused on. He had seen the quick glint of a knife. Knives had been his obsession since he was just a teenager, and he had since mastered them.

Rotti inserted the key into the first padlock slot. With a click, Luigi's right hand was free of the shackle. Luigi's hand shot up and snagged Rotti's collar in a flash, yanking his father closer.

"Luigi! Let me go, now!"

"Fuck that! You let _me_ go!"

"Luigi, I was going to sit and talk this out, but forget it. You want it your way, let's do it your way then!"

Rotti's hand disappeared into his coat pocket, and a second later, Rotti's knife was pinning Luigi's arm through the wooden armrest. Blood pooled out of Luigi's white sleeve. It took Luigi a few seconds to register the agony, and when he did, he let out a long, bloodcurdling howl that Rotti had never heard before.

Free of his son's grip, Rotti proceeded to unlock the second shackle while Luigi's scream died down. As he tucked the heavy key back into his pocket, he stood still and stared back into Luigi's hateful, hurt glare before drawing out a second knife.

"Grab the one in your arm. Do it! Now!" Rotti growled as he stood. With a contorted frown, Luigi ripped the knife out of his right arm, stood to meet his father, and twisted his left arm so that it was ready to strike.

"You wanna do this? Let's do this, _Pop_!" Luigi snarled. Rotti held his ground, knife by his side. Waiting (_What the fuck?!_ Luigi screamed in his head). Just waiting. When Luigi realized that Rotti wasn't going to make the first move, his hand began to tremble.

Half a minute passed by in utter silence as the two stood, facing each other, in the growing light. The sunlight from the skylight reflected off the mirror, landing a flash of light on Luigi's eyes. He squinted as Rotti kept a cold, disconnected face.

"I'm waiting, Luigi."

"Waiting for what, Pop? One of us to drop dead of boredom?!"

"Waiting for my son to prove he's got balls to face his old man without wetting himself," Rotti declared. It was such a hostile and hurtful comment, but all the anger that it broiled up in Luigi remained stifled by his fear at making the first strike. When Luigi responded, his voice was the most fragile and wavery than it had been in a long time; since he was just a boy. Even then, he knew how to stand up against the other rich, snobby boys his age (_None of them made it to their late teens_, Rotti realized, _they all fell to Luigi's knives_).

"Ever think the reason I don't face-off against you or question you-"

"You mean question me to my face."

"-is 'cause I respect you?" Luigi finished.

"You don't respect me, Luigi. You don't look up to me. You might want the money and the fame, but that's just personal greed. If you respected me, you would work hard to prove it! You don't work for anything! The most you do isn't productive, it's destructive! You don't make yourself look better, you try to make everyone else look worse! The truth is, Luigi, that you aren't worth my time! Your still a goddamned child having temper tantrums over spilt milk!"

"Then why haven't I taken a stab at you, Pop? That's not enough respect?"

"That's not respect, it's fear. There's a difference, Luigi. You hide behind a knife because-"

"You shut up."

"-because you're a coward. At least your siblings can acknowledge their flaws."

Luigi dove at his father, tackling him instead of knifing him outright. As Luigi landed atop the older man, he raised his knife with both hands in an attempt to (_Prove myself?_ Luigi asked himself) prove his father wrong. But he couldn't. It only took him a second to notice that Rotti was no longer holding his knife. As Rotti smiled up at Luigi, triumphant, Luigi stood, and pulled the knife's blade from his back. Rotti had proven him wrong and won over Luigi's own skills. Luigi stumbled over to the mirror and sank while Rotti stood behind him and gave him one last line before leaving him to brood in the attic.

"Even I was able to kill my own father, Luigi."

As Rotti left Luigi to his solitude, he pulled out his folded list from his jacket pocket. Without a pen, Rotti improvised with the blood he had on his fingers and drew a line of his son's blood across his son's name.


End file.
